Immortality
by Sweet-Bella
Summary: I'm reposting my first long story. It has new name, IMMORTALITY, but basically the same plot. What if Angel kills himself at Buffy and Riley's wedding day?
1. Prologue

**Immortality**

**Summary:** What happens when Angel kills himself, at Buffy and Riley's wedding day?

**Timeline: **Five years after _Chosen_.

**Disclaimer:** NOT MINE! They're all creations from Joss' sick mind.

**Author's Notes: **_Angel_'s sucky fifth season never happened. Cordelia is awake and with Gunn. Fred is dating Wesley.

**Prologue**

**My Fate, Your Fate**

The dark eyes stared intensely into the creamy white piece of thick paper. It had words written in gold all over it, and the Greek-god-kind-of-handsome man read it again and again. He had read it so much that the words were engraved in his mind.

And, yet, he kept re-reading.

And, yet, his heart kept on breaking.

_**Elizabeth Anne Summers & Riley Joseph Finn**_

_**Kindly invite you to their wedding ceremony, to take place at March 15th, on Sunnydale Central Park, at 17:00.**_

_**After the ceremony, the newlyweds will receive their guests in their new home, on Revello Drive, 1756.**_

Of course, he thought bitterly, he had to receive an invitation.

**"I bet she thinks I hate her... Buffy, you are nowhere close to the truth"**, he whispered, his eyes filling with tears.

His fingers played with the Claddagh ring he still wore, and he kept on speaking to the old picture of her, which was carefully guarded in a frame. **"You'll never know how deeply you hurt me by sending me this... But I hope you're happy. I know he's the normalcy you always wanted"**. He gave a bitter laugh.** "Not that I'll stick around to see it, of course".**

As the hour set for the wedding to begin came closer, he got up, picked a very sharp stake from his weapon cabinet and came back to his previous place, behind his desk. He opened his desk's drawer and took two envelopes out of it. One was subscribed to Cordelia.

The other, of course, was subscribed to Buffy.

He hoped Cordelia sent her the envelope.

As his clock hit 5 p.m., he shoved the stake right into his heart.

And smiled.

The physical pain caused by the staking was nothing compared to the emotional pain his heart had gotten by receiving Buffy's wedding's invitation.

_Goodbye, Buffy_, was the last thought he had before he exploded into ashes.

_

* * *

Angel was smiling sadly at her, a stake impaled in his chest. His Claddagh was on his finger, and he was staring right at her._

_She was frozen on her place, desperately trying to move, but failing. He had impaled himself, killed himself, because of what?_

"_Goodbye, Buffy", he whispered before exploding to dust right before her eyes._

**"NO! ANGEL! DON'T!"**

She woke up with tears streaming down her cheeks. Willow, Kennedy, Faith and Dawn all rushed in, sleepy, but worried. Only Faith was wide alert, dressed in a sweat shirt and shorts. Buffy guessed she had probably been out for a run.

**"Buffy!" **Dawn sat down by her sister's side, grabbing her hand. **"What's it? Why were you screaming?"**

**"It's... It's..." **Buffy couldn't speak. A lump of tears was blocking her trachea, and she couldn't breathe.

Willow sat down by her friend's right, and tried to calm her down.** "Now, Buffy, take deep breaths. In, out, in, out..." **She said softly.

Faith eyed Buffy oddly. She knew her sister-slayer very well. B was only this panicked when it was about the dark, tall and handsome stud that lived in LA.

Buffy was slowly calming down. But tears still ran down her cheeks and she still felt a bit spooked. She looked up to Faith.** "Have you talked to Cordy... recently?"**

**"As in... today?" **Faith asked back, her eyes never leaving Buffy's. Buffy nodded. Faith added, **"No. I mean, she and G are comin' to the weddin', why bother with calling her?"**

Buffy considered it for a moment, then turned to Kennedy.** "Can you give us some closest-friends-alone-time, please?" **She asked with her sweetest smile.

Kennedy shrugged and said,** "Whatever"**. Then she walked out, the door closing quietly behind her.

Willow turned to her friend.** "Why did you ask Kenny to leave? What's it?"**

Buffy took a deep breath and said,** "I had a dream... With Angel"**, she whispered. Willow's mouth opened in a silent 'o'. Dawn bleached visibly.

**"Angel?" **She asked.** "What is wrong with him?"**

**"I don't know, but..." **Buffy's eyes were quickly getting wet with tears.** "... I saw him... committing suicide".**

**"HEY!" **Faith jumped up.** "Stop it! You and I both know - you more than me - that Angel is not the type of guy to just go kill himself!"**

**"I know! I know!" **Buffy replied.** "But... I saw it! He looked at me, just looked at me, smiled, and then said goodbye".**

Dawn inhaled sharply.** "Goodbye?" **She whispered.** "But... But..."**

**"He never says goodbye!" **Willow spoke for the first time. She then remembered what day was that.** "Okay, quit the crying. Today is your big day. You're gonna get married!"**

Buffy wiped her eyes and managed to give Willow a small smile.** "You're right. It is. I'm sorry, it's just... Angel was the first man I truly loved. He still throws me".**

Willow squeezed her hand lovingly.** "I know honey. I know. Now get up, we have three hours to get you ready"**. She got up and dragged Dawn out of the room.

Faith turned to Buffy.** "You sure you wanna go on with this lie?"**

**"It's not a lie. I... I love Riley. I promised him I'm gonna marry him"**, she said quickly. Faith looked at him, sighed and then walked to the door.

**"B, remember we slayers have prophetic dreams"**, she said quietly before shutting the door behind her.

**"I know..." **Buffy whispered to the closed door, as she got up.** "Believe me. I know".**

* * *

At a quarter to five p.m., Elizabeth Anne Summers was ready. And anxious to get married. Her dress was strapless, snowy white, with a long assimetric skirt. Her hair, now longer and in a darker shade of blonde, was piled up the top of her head, some strands falling down, framing her face. Her veil was cautiously kept in place, right in front of her bun. She was not wearing any jewelry, except for some diamond earrings Joyce had given her on Buffy's last birthday before her death. Even her engagement ring was not in its usual place, her right hand.

Willow, beautiful and proud on her bridesmaid pale gold gown, stepped back, and flashed Buffy an admiring smile. **"You are a lovely bride"**, she blinked quickly to clear her eyes. **"Riley is gonna lose it".**

Dawn, wearing a light blue maid of honor dress, scowled. Faith, in a turquoise blue version of Dawn's dress, smirked at her. They kept their mouths shut, however, both knowing that bad-mouthing Riley would mean Buffy in their throats. There was a knock on the door, and Dawn rushed to open it. Giles walked in (he would escort Buffy to the aisle), followed by Cordelia. The former May queen had a dark expression on her face.

Dawn hugged her friend. **"Cordy!" **She squealed. Cordy managed to give her a forced smile, and hugged her back. **"Oh, my God, it's a long time. You look so beautiful!"**

**"Thanks, Dawnie. You look good too"**. She then nodded at Faith, scowled at Willow and then definitely glowered at Buffy. Faith braced herself. Queen C was back.

**"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING WHEN YOU SENT THAT GODDAMN INVITATION TO ANGEL!" **She yelled furiously. Willow startled at her seething anger, and Buffy widened her eyes.

**"What the fuck are you talking about!"** She asked the brunette.

**"Those innocent looks don't work with me, Buffy. You know what I am talking about. You sent _Angel_ a kind invitation to _your_ wedding!"** Cordelia was not going to let Buffy get away so easily.

**"I DID _WHAT_!"** Buffy yelled, as Faith and Dawn screamed:

**"YOU INVITED _ANGEL_ TO THE WEDDING!"** Her sister asked.

**"HAVE YOU LOST THE FUCKING MIND!"** Faith exploded.

**"Stop it!"** Giles said above all the yelling. The ladies quietened, surprised at his outburst. He turned to Buffy. **"I came to warn you that we have ten more minutes. And why did you invited Angel?"**

Buffy inflamed. **"I did _not_!"**

**"I'm not insane!"** Cordelia shot back. **"I saw the invitation! He has brooded over it for weeks now!"**

**"Cordelia, you think I'm dumb? I never wanted Angel here!"** Then it hit her. **"Oh, God... He is so dead!"** She whispered, raising her skirt and walking out of her dressing room. Cordelia, Will, Faith, Dawn and Giles all followed her.

Xander walked out of the church, and whistled appreciatively at the sight of Buffy. **"You look very charming, Buff. But we still have ten minutes, so-"**

**"Where is Riley?"** Her voice was even, but her tone was cold, and her eyes so icy, Xander felt a chill running down her spine.

**"Inside. Hey, stop. You shall not go in there now, the groom can't see the bride before the wedding!"** Xander caught her arm

**"Let me go, Xander. Or you wanna die in Riley's place?"** She said conversationally. Xander widened his eyes.

**"What did he do?"**

**"He invited Angel"**, she answered, freeing her arm. Xander bit his lip.

**"Actually, Buff..."** He didn't even had the shame of looking sheepish. **"... I did. I invited Dead-Boy".**

Buffy was dumbstruck. She felt her blood freezing. **"You... You invited _Angel_?"**

**"Uh... Yeah"**, he scratched his head. **"I thought that, since you are over him, it would be nice to have an extra friend around".**

Cordelia had caught up with her and was now about to explode. But she turned to Buffy and said, **"Can I kill him?"**

**"Make it slow and painful"**, Buffy said, as an awkward chill licked at her skin.

**"HEY!"** Xander exclaimed. **"I just came to terms with my new single state, so please don't think of taking my life".**

Gunn approached his girlfriend. **"Hey, sexy, why the drama?"** He asked her. She turned to him.

**"Meet Xander Harris, P.H.d at doing stupid things"**, she said bitterly, shaking with anger. The afro-American turned to the kid.

**"I take you sent Angel that thing"**, he said coolly.

Suddenly, Buffy felt a sharp pang in her heart. It was so strong, she didn't hold back a scream. And she fainted.

It was, exactly, five p.m.

As her bridal gown fell on the floor, in L.A., Angel's ashes gently smeared in his carpet.

T B C...


	2. Riley Stalks, While Buffy Dreams

**Love that prevail over death**

_Giles' voice_ Last time in 'Buffy, the Vampire slayer': _Buffy is newlywed to Riley Finn. But then, she receives a call from Cordelia, who has shocking news: Angel is gone, for real._

**Part Two: There's always hope**

Cordelia called Giles that same night.. The former watcher was shocked with the news. Angel was a good man, a man who carried enough burden. Buffy's marriage to Riley was the last drop on a full pool. It brought him over the edge.

And Buffy, who should be 'content' with her marriage, was suffering.

Giles took a flight to LA that same night. Olivia didn't want to come with him. She didn't know Buffy too well neither didn't know Angel. When he arrived at A.I, Buffy was sleeping, holding Angel's clothes tight.

She felt someone had arrived. Slowly, she opened her eyes only to see Giles sitting on a chair beside her.

**"Hey"** She whispered softly.

**"Hello"** He replied **"You look awful"**

**"I miss him, Giles"** Her eyes filled with tears **"God, it has been more than five years the last time we met, and I couldn't move on. I didn't want to. I miss him so much".**

**"I know"** Giles caressed her hair **"We all do. He was a great man".**

**"Once more"** Tears fell silently as Buffy whispered **"He gave up his life because of me"** Her voice wasn't louder than a whisper. Then, Willow showed up, squealing with delight, her eyes sparkling with hope.

**"We found it!"** She squealed, grinning. Then, no more grinning, but still glowing with hope, she leaned and hugged her best friend **"There is this ancient prophecy. It speaks about an ensouled vampire that fights for the light".**

**"It talks about Angel?"** Buffy said, her eyes also glittering with hope.

**"I think so. Giles, could you check on it for me?".**

**"Pretty sure"** He smiled father-lovingly to his former slayer **"Don't you worry, we'll bring him back"** With that he left to check on the prophecy. He knew Buffy hated prophecies and wanted to make sure Angel would come back whole to his almost–daughter.

The blond and the witch were alone at that moment. Buffy looked at her best friend, her voice cracking as she spoke to the second person for whom she would open her soul.

The other one was Angel, but he wasn't there... for now.

**"It hurts like Hell, Will".**

**"I know".**

Buffy shook her hand strongly.

**"No you don't. No one does. He told me, at the letter, you know, not to blame myself, but I do. Jesus, when did I become so idiot?".**

**"What about Riley?".**

**"I called my lawyer. I asked her to annul our marriage. I can't go on with this, lying to Riley, lying to myself. I did it once and it ended with Angel's death".**

Willow patted solacingly at her friend's shoulder. Buffy was looking away, lost in her own little world, where she could remember Angel with calmness and security.

**"Go sleep"** She said lowly **"Angel will blame us if you look like this when he comes back. You look beaten".**

Buffy smiled sadly.

**"Do you believe he will? Come back, I mean".**

**"Yes I do. I'll make anything to see you happy once more. See?"** Willow pointed her face **"Resolve face".**

Buffy laughed briefly and hugged Willow.

~~**~~

Angel woke up. He rubbed his eyes strongly, looked around and down to himself. He was at a huge, white bedroom, with no doors, neither windows. Angel looked at himself once more: he dressed a tunic Matrix – style, only white instead of black.

**'Where am I'** he thought.

**"I am the PTB, Warrior"** A soft, loving, powerful voice said. Angel, caught unprepared, looked around once more, only to see nothing **"I see you are confused"** The voice added.

**"I think it resumes it"** He mumbled **"Why am I not in Hell?".**

**"Instead of what my Oracles say"** The voice sounded annoyed **"I don't think you're a lower being. You gave up humanity to keep your soulmate's life. Now it's time to give it back to you".**

**"What?"** Angel spoke softly, after a brief pause.

**"You achieved your redemption, Liam"** A female voice said from behind him. He turned on his tracks only to see Christal.

Christal was the Romani girl he had killed long ago. She was quite beautiful, with her long black hair, her dark blue eyes and a peaceful smile on her lips, on a light blue dress.

**"You" **"He said, confused.

**"Yes, me"** Christal stated simply **"Your soulmate needs you, Liam. She is dying. I gave her hope, showing her friend a prophecy that talks about you".**

**"You shouldn't have done that, she is married. I have no hope to get her back".**

Christal smiled, touching her cheek lightly.

**"She is married to you. For true love there is always hope. She is sleeping right now. Reach her with your thoughts".**

Angel sat down in hindi style and closed his eyes. He saw a strong glowing red string attaching him to somewhere. He smiled lightly, he knew where that string attached him. He silently started to follow it. A little after, he saw her.

She stood there, beautiful, petite. She wore a long hippie – style dress, satiny light red, her hair flowing down her back – which was turned to him – and a crown of flowers on her head.

~~**~~

Buffy looked around to recognize where she was. She had followed that glowing red string, attracted like a magnet to it. She had arrived at that dark room, and she didn't like it, she didn't like it at all. Then she looked at herself – and smiled. Her dress was silk or satin, light red. She could feel her hair cascading free down her back, and she could sense the scenty weight of a crown of flowers in her head.

Then she felt it.

The warmth on his heart that only Angel could give her.

She slowed turned on her tracks. And saw him, a smile on his face, tears shimmering on his loved chocolate eyes.

**"Angel!"** She cried as she launched to his arms.

~~**~~

She had felt him. He knew she had. He noticed her stiffinening a little, then turning around. He felt tears in his eyes, and a smile made its way to his face. Buffy, lovely at that red dress,  stared at him, unbelievingly. Then, she noticed it was true, he was there, and yelled his name.

He opened her arms and she threw herself into them. Their tears mixed, and he finally felt home.

~~**~~

She was in his arms. Those arms she loved so much. Jesus, it felt good. She was complete, her being was home again.

He slowly leaned. She closed her eyes, and waited for the kiss. It was soft, full of love. He was savouring her and she loved every second of it. Buffy felt a tear trickling down his cheek, and supported her hands at his strong chest. What she felt there made her break apart.

A heartbeat.

She stared at him. He smiled sheepishly.

**"A heartbeat".**

**"Yep".**

**"Explain".**

**"It seems the PTB needed that I killed myself to give me my humanity back".**

**"Will you come back?"** She asked him hopefully.

They heard Christal voice.

_"For true love there is always hope"._

~~**~~

He was deadly tired.

Riley Finn looked at the building he had been stalking for the last two days. His most treasured possession had been there for the last 48 hours, mourning the death of a vampire. 

He snorted disgustedly. His wife crying over a dead vampire. He looked down at the gold band. She was under some spell, that was the only reason.

**"Don't you worry my love"** He whispered **"I'll get you back".**

Little he knew that his wife was having inside the most wonderful dream of her life.

~~**~~

Christal glanced worriedly at the pool that showed the former commando. She spoke inside the lovebirds' minds.

_"It's lovely to see you together, but you'll soon wake up, Slayer. Don't leave the Hotel alone, Riley is stalking around"._

**"Oh, damn it"** Buffy whispered. She looked at Angel **"Come with me".**

**"Not yet, beloved"** He whispered back **"But soon".**

_"For true love there is always hope"_ Christal chanted once more _"Hurry!"_.

They kissed once more. Buffy took a flower from her crown and gave it to Angel.

**"Remember me"** She whispered.

**"Always".**


	3. The Spell Is Casted

**Love that prevail over death**

_Giles' voice_ Last time in 'Buffy, the Vampire slayer': _Willow finds a prophecy about Angel. Buffy meets her soulmate. Riley stalks the hotel._

**Part Three: Arrangements**

Buffy woke up, her dream fresh in her memory, a silly grin on her face. She went upstairs only to find Giles, Willow and Wesley researching; Xander and Anya watching TV and eating popcorn; Cordy and Doyle kissing; and Dawn talking enthusiastically with some boy.

**"Buffy. What happened?"** Giles asked, aknowledging her presence to everyone.

Buffy smiled contentedly, sitting down beside Anya on the coach and grabbing a hand full of popcorn.

**"I dreamed"** She answered clearly.

**"With who?"** Cordu asked suspiciously.

**"Angel. He is okay, the spell is going to work"** She smiled sweetly **"He's gonna be alive".**

The gang stared at her in shock. Cordelia first spoke:

**"Alive? You mean... Vampiricly alive?".**

Buffy shook negatively her head. Giles murmured his _"oh dear_", and flipped the pages of the book he was reading. Willow piped:

**"You mean humanly alive?".**

Smiling brightly, Buffy nodded.

~~**~~

Angel and Christal watched the scenes on a pool, a frown on Angel's face. Riley was around. That was _so_ not good. Christal felt his worry and smiled:

**"She'll be okay, Liam. Don't worry".**

**"She's my mate. It's my duty to worry"** Abgel replied **"If he messes a hair of hers, I'll kill him".**

**"Relax. The spell will be performed soon. If he attacks, you're going to be around".**

They turned the attention back to the crystal clear pool.

~~**~~

Now that they knew the spell was going to work, better than they expected, the Scoobies worked hard all day long. It was 9:30 p.m. and Buffy was exhausted to the core.

Right then, she was reading one of Angel's favorite books, _Utopia_, when Willow showed up. Buffy was sleeping at Angel's apartment and the rest of the gang installed on the other hotel's room.

**"It's late. Go sleep. Everything is already fixed".**

Buffy smiled, Willow was acting like a mother. Probably she had sent everyone to take a shower and go to bed before checking on her. And she was tired. Sleeping, she could dream with Angel – once more.

**"Okay".**

**"Dream with Angel"** Willow smirked.

**"I will, Willow. I will"**

~~**~~

Angel glanced briefly at Christal as they watched Buffy to go into bed and pray Angel to come into her dreams. He looked up and Christal answered his unspoken question.

**"Go sleep, Liam. Reach her with your thoughts".**

Angel smiled brightly at the 'goddess' and hurried to sleep. Christal envied Buffy a little. No woman on all the Earth was more loved by a man than her by Angel. Before sleeping, Angel said:

**"Christal?".**

**"Yes?".**

**"Don't peep at my intimacy with Buffy, but warn us when we go close to wake up, please".**

Christal smiled.

**"Okay. Liam?".**

**"Hum"** He said nearly asleep.

**"Have fun".**

Angel smiled and slept. Christal looked back at the pool and touched its contents briefly. The scene changed from Angel and Buffy kissing to Riley.

~~**~~

There she was. More beautiful than ever, with a long light pink dress, her hair free down her back. She faced him, a bright smile on her face, her eyes glimmering with love. He handed her the flower she had given him earlier.

**"Beloved"** He said before they kissed. She softly ran her fingers under his shirt and down his sculpted chest, her touch sending shivers through Angel's body. She grasped his shaft – and remembered the day they kissed in front of the cinema, and only kissing her he hardened.

She smiled against his lips. She adored the power she had over him.

**"Buffy..."** Angel moaned as she softly stroked his cock.

**"What?"** She batted her eyelashes sweetly **"Is that girl watching us?".**

**"Nope"** Angel said as leaned and licked the soft skin of her neck. She growled.

**"You sure?".**

**"Yeah".**

**"Good"** Then they forgot everything, but the sensations their touch brought to each other's bodies and the love they felt.

~~**~~

They were talking about their future when Christal piped:

**"Are you dressed?".**

**"Don't tell me I will wake up"** Buffy groaned as she tightened her grip on Angel's waist.

**"We will, I'm asleep too"** Angel kissed his mark at her neck. She giggled.

**"See you later?"** Buffy asked hopefully as they got dressed. Angel kissed her gently.

**"The spell will work, you don't have to worry. Probably, you won't have any sexual dreams with me tonight".**

**"Will they turn reality?".**

**"Be sure of that! I love you".**

**"I love you".**

~~**~~

Buffy smiled at her sweaty body, as she woke up that morning. She took a quick shower, not enough to wash Angel's scent away of her skin; dressed a college skirt and one of Angel's shirts. Willow and Giles were finishing the arrangements on Angel's work-out room – they had chosen that one to perform the spell.

Anya, however, was on the kitchen, making breakfast. She smiled as Buffy walked into.

**"You had sex with Angel last night"** The former demon spat. Buffy blushed **"I know you did. You were screaming pleasantly. Girl are you loud"** She insisted.

**"Anya?".**

**"Yes?".**

**"Shut up".**

**"Okay"** Anya paused **"Jesus, I don't want to imagine how it will be when Angel arrives".**

~~**~~

Willow drew a five-tips star on the floor. Inside of it she drew two circles: one smaller, inside the other. When time arrived, Buffy stood inside the smaller circle, with a little sharpened knife and the urn with Angel's ashes. Giles and Willow stood on the other one. Oz, Doyle, Cordy, Wesley and Xander stood, each one on a tip of the star.

Anya had the mission to replace who would faint.

**"Let's start"** A hopeful Buffy said. Willow smiled reassuringly and Giles and her started chanting the spell.

When they finished, Buffy grabbed the knife and carefully opened the urn. Looking adoringly at Angel's ashes, she put them on the floor. She made a little cut on her palm and let three drops of her blood fall on his ashes.

Everyone held their breaths. Anxiety grew thick on the air, as a little blue ball of energy formed.

~~**~~

Christal was looking at Angel. He was gleaming a soft baby-blue since the spell has started. She looked back at the gang. Angel opened his eyes and she knew: he was leaving. He smiled thankfully to Christal. She smiled back at him and mouthed:

_"Be happy"._

_"I will"_ He mouthed back, and disappeared.


	4. Happy BuffyAngel Doesn't Last

**Love that prevail over death**

_A Fiction By Buffy And Angel Lover_

**Author's note:** I tried to do this as an angst in the beginning. Please tell me if it is.

**Summary: **One day after becoming Mrs. Riley Finn, Buffy receives a phone call. It's Cordelia with shocking news: Angel killed himself. The slayer then leaves Riley, goes to Los Angels and finds out she still loves the vampire.

**Part Four:** **Happiness, not so long**

A blue sphere of energy engulfed his ashes. A blue thunder smashed around the air. The Scoobies closed their eyes tightly, except, of course, of Buffy. Silent joyful tears streamed down her cheeks as the blue smoke cleared and she saw the loved dark chocolate – brown orbs of her soulmate.

~~**~~

Riley Finn saw the thunder of blue light and forced himself not to run to the Hyperion in order to save his wife.

~~**~~

The Scoobies and the LA gang slowly opened their eyes. Leaning against Doyle, Cordelia sighed thankfully. Willow, Oz's arms around her waist, clapped happily. Xander ran to close Anya's eyes, locked on Angel's naked butt. Blushing crimsonly red, Dawn, Giles and Wesley left, the teenager murmuring _"Gross"_. Noticing the make-out of the couple was getting x-rated, Cordelia shoved everyone outside and herself left.

Outside, Anya turned to face Xander:

**"I wanna copulate!"** She said loudly **"Angel and Buffy are having sex, I want too!".**

--**--

_I can feel the magic floating in the air_

_Being with you gets me that way_

_I watch the sunlight dance across your face_

_And I've never been this swept away_

(Faith Hill, 'Breathe')

--**--

Angel and Buffy were sleeping peacefully in each other's arms. They had had a loud busy night of making love, knowing they were alone at the Hyperion. Cordelia had invited the gang to stay at Doyle's and hers place, so the two soulmates could calmly make up for the lost time.

The Slayer was, of course, the first to wake up. A relaxed smile crept up her face as she recognized the broad chest her head was resting on and the strong arms circling strongly her thin waist. Sleepily she leaned to kiss her Angel. A quick glance at the watch informed it was 5:45 a.m. Thoughts left her mind as Angel responded to her kiss.

It broke only because of the air lack to the both of them – it was some thought to get used to, and it brought a huge smile to Buffy's face. It wasn't a dream, Angel was human!

**"Morning"** She said as Angel slowly caressed the skin of her naked back. Yawning, the former vampire checked the time and groaned; even for a human, it was early.

**"It's way too early"** He mumbled against her neck, his warm breath tickling her skin **"Let's sleep!"** With this he closed his eyes and brought her close.

**"No, my Angel!"** She pouted. Angel reopened his eyes and glanced at her, his eyebrows arched.

**"You spoke like Drusilla".**

**"Yuck!"** Buffy made a frown. Angel closed his eyes and yawned happily **"Angel, please! Wake up! It's our first sunrise together, and your first in many years!".**

Angel sighed and unexpectedly rolled on top of her:

**"You won't give up, will you?".**

She shook her head negatively, her hair falling on her face, and Angel knew he had never seen her so beautiful. How he loved that young woman, he would do anything for her. So, he nodded defeatedly.

**"Alright, sunshine, you won!".**

Buffy yelped happily and shoved him to the roof.

~~**~~

It was beautiful. The red, light purple, orange and yellow rays through the white fluffy clouds. The newly reunited couple sit down at the roof, Angel only in his boxers, Buffy on her panties and one of Angel's shirts, between his legs, his arms around her waist.

The slayer started to cry silently as she studied his features under the sunlight. She thanked whoever gods were above them for the millionth chance Angel's and hers love has been given. It was a dream come true – her and her Angel together, after making love, watching the sunrise.

**"Angel?".**

**"What, sunshine?".**

**"I love you".**

**"I know"** He kissed her gently **"I love you too".**

~~**~~

As Angel and his sunshine kissed passionately, a young blond man, blinded by jealousy, watched. Riley Finn decided it was time to have his wife back.

~~**~~

Kate Lockley arrived at her office at LAPD building. Her assistant, Ella Heartfield, handed her a file of a new case with demons involved.

**"Had you called Angel?".**

**"No, miss Lockley"** Ella answered, stroking her protuberant belly **"Want me to do it?".**

**"No, I will"** Kate assured her quickly **"Maybe Angel and I can go dinner to discuss this case".**

Ella shook her head, defeated, and left her boss. Kate picked up the receiver of her desk phone and dialed 'Angel Investigations' number. It rang four times before a panting female answered, outrageously angry:

**"WHAT!".**

Kate blinked confused. It was sure not Cordelia's voice. And it sounded like Kate had interrupted something very important (**_AN: If you know what I mean_**).

**"I... Ahn... May I please talk to Angel?".**

**"Who wants?".**

**"It's Kate".**

**"Kate. Hold on!"** The female voice yelled in off **"Angel!".**

**"What?"** A male voice entered into earshot unexpectedly, making the female shriek her shit off.

**"Wanna gimme a heart attack? Who is Kate?"** The female demanded angrily.

**"Kate? Oh, Kate. It's her on the phone, sunshine?".**

**"Yes, who is she?".**

**"Tell ya later"** Angel grabbed the phone receiver **"Hey, Kate. How are you? Is there something I can do to help?".**

**"Fine. And you? Angel, who is the little girl that answered the phone?"** Kate asked jealously. She could hear Angel moaning softly.

**"Oh, she is Buffy, my...".**

**"Wife"** The female voice returned. On the Hyperion, Angel smiled to his beloved.

**"WIFE!"** Kate squeaked; Buffy smirked evilly **"When did you get married?".**

**"Around seven years ago"** He answered simply, as she showed him the Claddagh. Kate muttered something Angel didn't understand – he was busy glaring at Buffy dancing sexily at his office, swinging her hips in tow of the soft pop – song.

--**--

_I'm glad when I'm making love to you_

_I'm glad for the way you make me feel_

_I love it cause you seem to blow my mind_

_Everytime_

_I'm glad when you walk you hold my hand_

_I'm happy that you know how to be a man_

_I'm glad that you came into my life_

_I'm so glad_

(Jennifer Lopez, 'I'm glad')

--**--

**"Kate, I call you later! Bye!"** Before cop-lady could answer, he hung off and raced to his bedroom, carrying Buffy with him. She giggled **"Bad, bad Buffy"** He whispered.

**"You love bad Buffy?".**

**"I love all Buffy".**

Those were their last comprehensible words before love swept them to their own world.

~~**~~

Ella found Kate gaping at the mute receiver. The secretary looked oddly at her boss:

**"Miss Lockley?".**

**"Ahn? What?".**

**"Had you called Mr. Angel?"** Ella said hopefully. Single mom-to-be at her fourth month, Ella had found in Angel a friend; he was a respectful, polite man – when he could, he helped her.

**"Yes, I did"** Kate answered **"His wife received it".**

**"Oh, Mrs. Buffy. I'm glad they made it".**

Kate's head snapped and she glared at her assistant:

**"Do you know her?".**

**"Not personally, but Mr. Angel speaks a lot about her. He's deeply in love with her, she's a lucky woman. I wish Josh was half the man Mr. Angel is for Mrs. Buffy".**

Kate flared with jealousy.

~~**~~

**"Angel?".**

**"Hmmm?".**

**"Who is Kate?".**

Angel groaned silently. One of Buffy's flaws was her jealousy. He knew she wouldn't give up until he told her everything about Kate. Better know by him than by Cordelia's yap.

**"Kate's a friend. She is a cop, work to LAPD. Sometimes I help her with supernatural cases. However, things didn't run smoothly between the two of us in the beginning".**

**"Why?".**

**"You see, Kate's father, who was a cop, was killed by vampires. I was there, saw everything, but couldn't help cause he didn't invite me in. She thought I was guilty for what had happened to him and ran after me with a gun. I explained everything to her later, and now we're... friends, sort of".**

**"She ran after you with a gun?"** Buffy yelled. Angel flinched and nodded **"I'll kill her".**

**"Sunshine"** He said softly, stroking the sweet skin of her thighs **"It's okay now. Besides, a bullet wouldn't kill me, you know".**

**"Angel"** She said seriously **"I don't care. I was nearly over the edge when you were gone. I love you, and I'll go psycho if someone hurts you".**

**"I know, sunshine. I love you too".**

~~**~~

Joyce Susan Summers parked her car in front of her house 1630 Revello Drive only to see her blond son-in-law pacing nervously around her porch. She frowned deeply and asked:

**"Riley".**

**"Hello, Joyce. I need your help".**

**"Why?".**

**"It's Buffy. She ran away the day after our marriage and I wasn't able to find her"** He lied.

Riley watched Joyce's expression turn from a frown to worry then to clear terror, as she nearly cried.

**"Oh, Riley! Did you call the cops?".**

**"No".**

**"Are you mad? I'll call them. Go to your house and wait for my call".**

**"Alright".**

~~**~~

Joyce came into her house, close to burst into tears. Her answer machine was flashing and she pressed the 'play' button. Buffy's voice flowed and Joyce nearly fainted in relief.

**"Hey, mom, it's me. I'm okay, came to LA to solve some issues in my life. Don't trust whatever Riley told you"** She giggled **"Hold on, mom"** Joyce heard her voice in off **"Will you please stop, I'm leaving a message to mom. Right, I'll make it up for you after. I swear"** Then Joyce heard her voice clearly **"Sorry, mom, where did I stop? Right, don't trust Riley. He's lying. Call my cell. I love you".**

~~**~~

Buffy, Angel and their friends were at the Hyperion watching some videos. Cordy had driven them to a Blockbuster store. She and Willow had chosen _"A walk to remember"_ and _"Ghost"_; Xander, according to Angel's ask, had picked it _"The Matrix"_ and _"The Matrix Reloaded"_. Anya, being the former demon she was, had picked _"Bram Stocker's Dracula"_. Dawn had chosen _"Legally Blond"_ and _"Scooby Doo"_.

They were watching _"Scooby Doo"_ and Angel was stunned with the similarities between his sunshine and the actress who played Daphne, some red-head called Sarah Michelle Gellar, when Buffy's cell phone rang. Her lover answered it.

**"Hello?".**

Joyce froze. She was sure she had dialed her older daughter's cell phone number. How came a man to answer it?

**"Please, may I talk to my daughter?".**

Buffy felt Angel stiffening beside her. They locked eyes then rushed to his apartment.

**"Joyce?"** He whispered. Joyce frowned, then recognized the voice.

**"Angel? Is that you?".**


	5. Faith Is Back, And Spike Lines Up

**Love that prevail over death**

_A Fiction By Buffy And Angel Lover_

**Author's note:** I tried to do this as an angst in the beginning. Please tell me if it is. Oh, and in this Buffy already knows about _IWRY_'s events. I don't know how I could explain it if she didn't know. And it was going to look a damn lot like Jill's series _Hidden_...

**Summary: **One day after becoming Mrs. Riley Finn, Buffy receives a phone call. It's Cordelia with shocking news: Angel killed himself. The slayer then leaves Riley, goes to Los Angeles and finds out she still loves the vampire.

**Part Five: Confessions**

Before Angel could react and answer, Buffy had stolen the cell phone of his hand. She sit at his lap; instantly, his arms encircled her waist and he trembled slightly against her back.

**"Mom?".**

**"Oh, Buffy!"** Joyce said, clearly relieved **"Sweetheart, you...".**

**"Look, mom, I'll call you later, okay? Bye!"** Buffy said and hung off. She slowly turned around to face her lover. His face was wet and he looked pitifully at her **"What's wrong, Angel?".**

**"Buffy"** He choked **"I... God, it still hurts so much!".**

**"Love, you're scaring me. What's wrong? Spill!"** She demanded sweetly. The slayer looked at her brown eyes and the clear pain into them nearly broke her heart.

--**--

_I know that he loves me cause he told me so_

_I know that he loves me cause his feelings show_

_When he stares at me, you see he cares for me_

_You see how he is so deeply in love_

_I know that he loves me cause it's obvious_

_I know that he loves me cause it's me he trusts_

_And he's missing me if he's not kissing me_

_And when he looks at me his brown eyes tells his soul_

(Destiny's Child, 'Brown eyes')

--**--

**"You remember when I told you I was leaving Sunnydale?"** He asked, his voice little.

**"Of course I do!"** Buffy said with a little voice **"Why are you bringing this subject up?" **Her eyes widened **"You are not leaving me, are you?".**

**"No!"** He replied shockedly **"Of course not! I'm not stupid to make the same mistake twice!".**

**"Then what?".**

**"I had never told you who had convinced me to leave Sunnydale and you".**

**"It's true, you hadn't. Wasn't it the mayor?".**

**"Nope. I was dealing already with everything he said. You seemed happy with what we shared, it was enough for me".**

**"Then who?".**

Angel sighed, leaned and kissed her gently. He knew his revelation would break her heart, but their relationship was back to square one and he didn't want to keep any secrets from her.

**"Your mother".**

Buffy gasped and clung desperately to him. Betrayal arose into her heart. Angel hugged his sunshine tightly while she cried.

~~**~~

Joyce quickly dialed Riley's cell number:

**"Riley, it's me".**

**"Hey, Joyce. Any news?".**

**"Yes. I know where she is. I'm going to LA. Don't come with me! I'll go to your house as soon as I arrive with her".**

**"Okay".**

~~**~~

One hour after, Dawn stormed in, Cordelia in tow, Joyce following them, her eyes shooting daggers towards the man who was defensively hugging her older daughter.

**"Buffy Anne Summers-Finn!"** Joyce demanded sharply and angrily** "Why aren't you with your husband? He is going nearly mad, young lady! You should..."**

Joyce shut up when Buffy, glaring at her hatingly and coldly, slapped her face with full Slayer-strength. Dawn and Cordelia stared at the blond in shock. Angel crossed the gap and carefully hugged his sunshine. She was shaking slightly, but her voice was steady when she spoke:

**"My name is not Buffy Anne *SUMMERS-FINN*. It's Buffy Anne... Angel, what's your last name?".**

**"O'Connor".**

**"It's Buffy Anne O'Connor"** She turned to her mate **"Will you marry me, Angel?".**

**"Of course"** He said, his brown eyes never leaving her chestnut green ones.

**"I thought you had understood my reasons for you to leave her"** Joyce  said venomously **"You're nothing more than a bastard vampire, and she is a young woman".**

**"Shut up!"** Buffy roared **"God, what are you? You can't be my mother. How can a mother wish only pain for her daughter, condemn her to a life with a man she will never love?".**

**"Cordelia, please?"** Angel said sweetly. The brunette nodded softly and shoved Joyce outside. Dawn followed her and yelled, her too, at Joyce. Buffy sit back at Angel's lap, and cried. He tried to calm her down whispering nonsense words at her ears.

~~**~~

Angel put Buffy, soundly asleep, into their bed. She was exhausted, the discovery of her mother's betrayal had drained most part of her energy. The former vampire kissed briefly her forehead, whispered _"I love you"_ to her and headed upstairs, where their friends still were.

As he arrived, the living room fell quiet. Dawn was crying silently clung to Cordelia. Willow was the first to speak:

**"How is she?".**

**"Asleep"** Angel replied quietly **"She is exhausted, and so are you, Dawn. Go take a nap. Cordelia, tuck her in"** Dawn nodded and left, Cordelia in tow **"Is anyone hungry? I am a little"** Cordelia arrived back **"Cordy, can you go to the grocery and buy Buffy and I a box of cookie-dough-fudge-mint-chip ice cream?"** Cordelia coughed and Angel blushed slightly. It was a new sight and everyone stared amazedly. The former vampire handed the brunette some money.

**"ANGEL!"** They heard. The called man ran back to his apartment and Cordelia left to the grocery, hungry Willow and Anya with her.

~~**~~

**"Angel!"** Buffy yelled once more, now fully awake. Her mate hugged her tightly, his steady heartbeat calming her down.

**"Hush. I'm here, sunshine. I'm not leaving".**

**"Angel, where were you?".**

**"I'm hungry, sunshine. I asked Cordelia to go to the grocery to buy some ice cream for us".**

**"Lay down beside me?".**

**"Sure".**

They quickly slept.

~~**~~

Kate Lockley paced furiously around her room, making her visitor a little dizzy. The brunette sit down, an arched eyebrow.

**"Faith"** The cop-lady said **"I'm freeing you in parol tonight. But I need a little favour in payback from you".**

**"From me"** Faith echoed. She was tired and wanted to sleep.

**"Yes. I need you to kill the blonde slayer"** Kate grinned evilly to the brunette slayer **"Angel and her are together and he is mine. Kill her and I'll disappear with your file".**

Faith was really a good actress. She hid her shock. That woman was insane. She nodded briefly and Kate smiled.

**"Good".**

~~**~~

As soon as Kate released her, Faith knew where to go. It was a rainy evening and she ran between the shadows towards Angel's Investigations.

~~**~~

Joyce arrived at Riley and Buffy's house. Her blond son-in-law greeted her anxiously.

**"So?".**

**"She is with... Angel"** Joyce spat the name with disgust. Anger slowly crept up her heart. That man was the guilty one for the unsuccess of Buffy's marriage. He had spoiled her daughter to other men, to Riley who loved Buffy dearly and could give her the world if she wanted.

**"But he is dead"** Riley said, now clearly confused.

**"No, he is not. He is pretty alive and they are together".**

**"We have to rescue her, Joyce"** Riley said to his blonde mother-in-law. She shared with him the same hatred towards Angel. In their point of view, Angel had destroyed Buffy's life.

~~**~~

A peroxide blond man heard everything Captain Cardboard and the slayer's mother had discussed, and decided to pay a little visit to his shame of a sire. It seemed Peaches and his mate would need every little help they could get.

~~**~~

Faith, soaked to the core, arrived at the Hyperion. She shakily knocked on the door and Anya opened it, only to run away, screaming, a second later. Cordelia, confused, walked into the hall and smiled comprehensively as she recognized the brunette slayer.

**"Faith, hey. When did they release you?".**

**"Tonight. Cordy, listen, I need to speak with Angel, B. is in danger"** She said.

**"Buffy is in danger?"** Angel echoed, his soulmate with him. As Buffy recognized her former-psycho brunette sister-slayer, she produced an ear-piercing scream.

**"Chill, sunshine"** Angel said softly **"Faith is a good girl now. Cordy and I have been helping her".**

**"Are you sure?".**

**"Yes, my love. I mean, if she isn't a good girl, then why would she run here to tell me you're in danger?".**

**"I guess you're right, Mr. Wiseman"** The blond slayer said as she tiptoed to kiss him. Cordelia cleared her throat loudly and the couple splited, grinning embarassedly.

**"Why are you so sure, Faith?"** The former vampire asked the brunette slayer.

**"Cause I was sent after her"** Faith said ashamedly. Angel paled; Cordelia gasped loudly; Buffy whimpered behind him. The vampire, however, didn't move. Instead, he asked simply:

**"Who?".**

**"Kate Lockley. She is insane, Angel. Insists you're hers".**

**"Bloody hell. Cop-lady here, captain cardboard back to Sunnywhatever"** They heard a highly accented British voice. Angel rolled his eyes exasperated.

**"What do you want, William?".**

**"Chill, Peaches. I'm here to bloody help. Hello, pet".**

**"Spike"** The brunette said **"So, boss, what are we going to do?".**

**"First of all, leave the Hyperion. We need to hide Buffy and Kate knows she is here. Willow, please?".**

**"What?"** The red-head asked, worried.

**"Make a protect-spell on Buffy. And the rest of you, I don't want Buffy alone for a second. Make sure one of us is always with her. Riley and Kate are around, and they're dangerous".**

**"Angel, I can take care of myself"** Buffy complained, loving the way he worried with her and her safety.

**"You lost me, and I lost you, for time enough. I don't it to happen this time. So, you won't argue"** He said seriously **"I love you, and I won't stand if something happens to you".**


	6. Vampire And Slayer, One More Time

**Love that prevail over death **

_A Fiction by Angel's Lover_

**Author's notes:** I'm planning on doing next chapter as a songfic. The couples will be: Buffy + Angel (obviously); Faith + Spike; Cordelia + Doyle; Willow + Oz; Xander + Anya. I don't know, however, what song I will use. Please send me suggestions, and maybe the lyrics to my e-mail. You can see it in my profile page. Thank you a bunch.

I'm sorry for the cliffhanger of chapter four. I hate cliffhangers, and didn't notice I had written one until I posted the chapter and the reviews arrived. I'm so sorry; I swear it won't happen again!

**Disclaimer:** I had not written this in a while. They're not mine, unfortunately. They belong to The Master Evil, aka Joss Whedon, to the Mutant Enemy, to Fox, to WB, to UPN, to Kuzui Inc. I'm just a desperate fan waiting for the next season of Angel to start and bring me some moments of BA fluff.

**Part Six – Some doubts of love.**

So, after Faith report everything Kate had told her to do, and Spike report what he had heard Riley planning with Joyce, Angel sent everyone to shower and bed. It marveled Buffy that Xander obeyed without a caustic reply. Then, when everyone was sleeping, Angel and Buffy went to his apartment, a box of cookie-dough-fudge-mint-chip ice cream and a spoon.

They had planned to have very little sleep that night.

~~**~~

Unfortunately to the star-crossed lovers, and fortunately to everyone else, a female angry scream made everyone to run to Faith and Spike's shared bedroom. Since the Hyperion had run short of rooms to everyone to sleep, very reluctantly Faith had agreed to share one with the peroxide-blond vampire. It took many minutes of Angel's time, and a lot of his patience, to convince the brunette slayer.

The first to arrive at Faith and Spike's room was Cordelia, followed by a sleepy Doyle. The brunette burst into a fit of laughter at the scene: Spike stood on a corner of the room, a very pissed Faith on the bed, a cross on one hand, a stake on the other and a bottle of holy water on her mouth.

**"Bloody hell, slayer!"** He screamed his voice cracking. **"What have I done?"**

**"You lay down beside me, you jerk!"** Faith hissed her mouth free from the bottle of holy water – Cordelia had crossed the gap between the door and the bed, and taken the bottle of Faith's mouth.

**"So? I won't sleep on the floor!"** Spike spat back, arrogantly. By the time, everyone – including a very pissed Anya – Faith's scream had interrupted what was going to be a very hot night – and a bored Giles – was on the bedroom's door.

**"What's going on, Faith?"** Angel asked, only on his boxers, his voice calm. Buffy was beside him, on one of his shirts, and deeply red. She smacked Anya's forearm, as she noticed the other woman's eyes locked on Angel naked chest.

**"This... this... this thing! He tried to sleep beside me!"** Faith shrieked **"I shouldn't have let you convince me to share a bedroom with this peroxide blond! It's your entire fault!"** The brunette yelled angrily at Angel.

**"I'm sorry, Faith"** Angel answered sincerely **"William, please follow me"** He said **"And, the rest of you, go to bed. We have to have a good rest, tomorrow we'll start working".**

**"Poof, where will I sleep?"** Spike asked, following Angel and Buffy out of Faith's bedroom. As they walked out, Angel and Buffy giggled when they heard the click of a key locking Faith's room, and Spike rolled his eyes. It made Buffy and Angel burst into laughter.

**"Basement"** Was Angel's simple answer. Spike groaned and went to the basement.

~~**~~

Faith was awake for the rest of the night. She would never admit to anyone that she was attracted to Spike. Only, maybe, to herself. And to Buffy, who knew what was to be attracted by a vampire.

~~**~~

Spike didn't sleep that night. He could sleep during the day, because, unlike his shame of a sire, he wasn't human. So, he let his thoughts wander around, until a brunette young woman above him.

He groaned defeated. It wasn't enough he was a vampire who couldn't bite anyone. His sire had to become human and he had to fall for a slayer.

How would he face the vampire community?

--**--

_Baby, you're all that I want_

_When you're lyin' here in my arms_

_I'm findin' it hard to believe_

_We're in heaven_

(Bryan Adams, 'Heaven')

--**--

Except for the little trouble between Faith and Spike, the night went quite well. If you didn't count with the moans and yells of Anya and Xander, that was. They made Angel and Buffy blush then laugh hysterically. They were loud, but Xander and Anya were louder.

Not wanting to disturb their friends – Buffy laughed even more as she imagined Willow laying very rigid beside Oz, and Giles blushing hard – the star-crossed lovers decided it was good to sleep on each other's arms, only enjoying their closeness.

It was very early in the morning. Angel was watching Buffy sleep, a yellow parchment and a pencil on his hands. He started to draw her peaceful face, the way her hair fell on her eyes, the little smile playing on her lips. The soft and sweet crook of her neck, the scar that marked her as his... The golden glimmer of her skin...

Angel groaned silently. Only drawing her was making him hard. She lazily opened one eye and said:

**"Angel?"**

**"Yes, love?"** He answered hoarsely. The sound of her voice, so sexy yet so innocent, was making him harder.

**"It's cold without you here. Hop in"** She demanded. The vision of him hard and handsome on his naked glory was turning her on. Angel obeyed and quickly they were kissing, touching and licking.

**"We have to be low"** Angel whispered.

**"I know"** She whispered back **"Oh, Angel, this is so good"** The slayer started moaning louder. Angel silenced her with a kiss.

~~**~~

Some minutes later, Faith and Cordelia were discussing with a pretty pissed Anya, Willow watching with wide mouth, when Angel, Buffy, Giles, Doyle and Xander arrived at the kitchen.

**"It's not my fault your men don't give you orgasms!"** Anya yelled **"And you, bitchy girl, don't try to give my Xander a wink. He's mine, I give him countless orgasms! Last night, it was more than five!"** The former vengeance demon snapped to Cordelia. The brunette former may queen rolled her eyes and said, very angrily:

**"Like I would have a quickie with him. I have Doyle, thank you, and fortunately we don't make out on closets".**

**"Can you just make sex noises a little lower?"** Faith angrily yelled at Anya **"Respect the single people, you know?"**

**"It wasn't what I had seen last night at your room, dear. You're very intimate with Spike"** Anya snapped. Faith blushed; Buffy rolled her eyes and said over the high voices:

**"Faith, will you spar with me and Angel, please?"**

**"Oh, thank goodness"** Doyle whispered beside her **"Delia, love, we ran out of groceries. Wanna go shop?"**

**"Oh, shop trip!"** Cordelia said happily, her discussion with Anya forgotten. Xander, however, was pretty pissed with his girlfriend for her to tell everyone how their sex life was.

~~**~~

Joyce and Riley watched from the car Cordelia leaving with an Irish man. The blond man told his mother in law:

**"That was the one who shoved me out when I came to get Buffy".**

**"I never saw this man before"** Joyce said to Riley **"The girl, I know her, however. She's Cordelia, Buffy's classmate at high-school".**

**"Interesting. There's where they're living"** Riley pointed the hotel **"Maybe we could make Buffy leave it and then take her back home"** Riley suggested hopefully.

**"No"** Joyce said, firmly **"Buffy is strong and no one can force her to do something she doesn't want. But some time she'll get tired of being stuck, and then she'll yell at him and leave. Then we get her".**

Riley agreed.

Little they knew that a peroxide blond man stood down a thick coat, listening attentively to every thing they were talking.

~~**~~

Buffy was showering, many hours after Angel, Faith and she had stopped sparring. Angel had left her to go buy more ice-cream, and Buffy wrapped a fluffy, white towel around her body. Faith sit down Buffy's bed, and stared expectantly at her sister-slayer.

**"I need to talk with you, B".**

**"Spill it"** Buffy said simply, dressing one of the new outfits Angel had bought her days before and sitting beside Faith, a hairbrush on her hand.

**"How did you feel Angel was the one?"**

--**--

_Baby, there's one thing you should know_

_You had me when you said hello_

(Nick Carter, 'Love to love')

--**--

He stood between the shadows of their bedroom. Thank goodness he was still skilled into hiding in the dark. It was one of the things he kept from the times he was a vampire, besides the strength, the healing powers, the hearing and the stamina. The former vampire watched carefully the two young women sitting on their bed. One was tall, brunette and sexy. The other one was blond, petite, sweet, sexy, and lovely. His soul mate, and sunshine, when he was still on the darkness.

**"I just knew it, Faith. From the moment I saw that tall, dark, handsome man stalking me back to Sunnydale. When he said the first word to me, I knew I was taken".**

Angel smiled at his spot on the shadows. She had earned him since he had seen her at Emery, with a cherry lollipop at her mouth.

~~**~~

Buffy knew he was there, listening to her talking with Faith. She felt his eyes drinking every movement of hers, his feeling growing thick in her skin. She smiled all the time, and saw the pearly glimmer between the shadows.

**"He's here"** Faith said **"Hey, boss. Show up"**.

Angel walked out of the shadows and sit down beside Buffy, kissing her cheek lightly. He handed Buffy a spoon, and Faith a second one; opened the box of chocolate ice-cream, and left.

**"Hey!"** Buffy said **"Where are you going?"**

**"Spike has some news to me. You stay here and talk with Faith; I'll listen to my annoying child".**

**"Oh"** She blew Angel a kiss and he smiled, leaving the two slayers.

**"Oh, so sweet"** Faith said, a dreamy look at her eyes.

~~**~~

Spike paced nervously on the dark kitchen. He had watched Faith sparring earlier with Buffy and the shame he called sire, and was amazed with her strength and her skills. It wasn't enough she was beautiful, stubborn and determined. She was also strong, she could fight. The perfect mate for an ensouled vampire.

Peaches stood in front of him, looking at Spike with tolerant eyes. The blond vampire sit down.

**"Your mommy-in-law and Captain Cardboard are in front of the place"** He said. Angel nodded.

**"I know. I saw them earlier, that's why Buffy and I hadn't left yet. But I feel these aren't the news you wanted to talk with me".**

Spike sighed. Peaches might be a bloody human, but he still could read people. It was good sometimes, annoying others. It depended on the point of view of the read one.

**"I'm in love, Angelus".**

**"I know"** Angelus said **"With Faith".**

**"Yes. She's the one. I can sense it".**

**"Are you sure, William? Faith had suffered things enough for our undeaths".**

**"I'm sure. I wouldn't make the moves on her if I wasn't".**

Angel gave him a skeptical look. Spike rolled his eyes and said:

**"Fine, maybe I would, but this time I wanna settle. Have a mate. A relationship like you and Buffy have".**

**"Then tell her, William. Tell her what you told me. I'm sure she won't reject you like Buffy did".**

Angel got up, opened the fridge and took a box of it, throwing a bag of blood to Spike in the process. He smiled to his child and walked back to his and Buffy's bedroom, a spoon and the box on his hands. He said:

**"There's more ice-cream on the fridge, call her to share a box with you".**

Spike stood on his spot, sipping from the blood.


	7. Coming Back For More Party!

**Love that prevail** over death – Chapter Seven: You're all that I want.****

After giving Peaches' tip a very long hour of thought, Spike jumped from his spot and ran until Cordelia's desk. She was distractedly checking on her well-polished nails, and jumped, startled, when Angel's annoying grandchild stopped in front of her.

**"What?" She barked, looking at the vampire **"Oh, it's only you. What do you want?"****

**"Let's party tonight, pet".**

Cordelia lifted one eyebrow:

**"Why?"**

**"Let's see", Spike patted his chin with his index finger ****"Peaches is alive, human, and shaggin' Blondie. And we're bloody locked in this hotel since the slayer's mother and Captain Cardboard arrived"**

Cordelia thought a little, then got up and smiled to Spike.

**"You're right, for once, William", she said as she walked to the stairs. ****"I'll rescue Buffy from her love-cage and take her, **Willow******, Faith and" the former may queen wrinkled her nose in disgust ****"Anya to the mall. We'll need new outfits".**

The brunette ran to Angel and Buffy's apartment.

B-U-F-F-Y-A-N-G-E-L

**"Hello!" Cordelia called as she peeked inside the flat ****"Is everyone decent here? I'm coming in!"**

**"Yes, Cordy", Angel's voice came from the kitchen ****"I'm not very fond of a ménage-a-trois".**

Faith laughed as Angel kissed apologetically Buffy's skull. Cordelia sat down beside the brunette slayer and smiled amusedly to a beet-red-faced Buffy. Faith shoved her spoon at the ice-cream carton.

**"So, what do you want?" Faith asked after licking the ice-cream from the spoon.**

**"Let's go party tonight!" Cordelia said excitedly as she stole Faith's spoon and shoved it inside the ice-cream's carton. Faith screamed happily and punched the air. Buffy smiled.**

**"Go party?" Angel said as Buffy got up from her chair beside him and sat down on his lap, putting his arms around her waist.**

**"Yeah" Cordelia grinned **"You know, talk, drink, dance, drink something, make out in public. Not that you need to go out to do all of this, I mean…"****

**"No way!"** Angel interrupted Cordelia abruptly **"Joyce and Riley are around and…"**

**"Oh, puh-leeze!"** Cordelia rolled her eyes **"It's not like she's going out all by herself. We all go, and maybe I can convince Wesley to come with us friendly, no need to drag him".**

**"I don't dance", Angel stated and smirked to his employee.**

Faith sighed, Cordelia slammed the table in defeat and glared at Buffy. The slayer said to the two brunettes.

**"You two, please, go ahead, I'll convince him".**

Faith giggled and Cordelia wrinkled her nose in disgust.

**"Gross! Please make it as a quickie, we'll leave at 10 tonight and we still need to go shop. I have some outfits, but none is new and you girls have no outfits to wear tonight".**

With that, the former may queen shoved Faith out, she herself left and closed the door behind the two of them. When they heard the clicking of the door closing, Buffy wriggled changing her spot on Angel's lap.

The former vampire moaned in desire. Facing her lover, the slayer supported her hands at his well-built chest and started licking his jaw line.

**"Buffy, please"**

**"What will it take to convince you to go out tonight and dance with me?"**

**"Wanna do it on the table?" He said, his voice hoarse with desire, and he was licking the sensitive skin of his mark on her neck. The answer Angel got was Buffy jumping on the table and tearing his shirt apart.**

B-U-F-F-Y-A-N-G-E-L

Minutes later, Cordelia groaned as she heard the loud crack and the laughter coming from Angel's apartment.

**"We'll need a new table", she mumbled, and Faith smiled as Spike smirked. Anya and Willow, who were sitting at the sofa waiting Buffy to show up so they could go shopping, exchanged looks, confused.**

**"Peaches and Blondie broke the table downstairs while shaggin' each other", Spike explained to their benefit. Anya widened her eyes as Willow blushed.**

A little later, Buffy, with a victorious smile on her lips, showed up, and Angel's walled and keys of the car on her hands.

B-U-F-F-Y-A-N-G-E-L

When the girls arrived from shopping, it was eight-thirty in the night, and the guys were ready, impatiently waiting for them to arrive. Buffy shoved a shirtless Angel from their bedroom – she slapped Anya's forearm as the former demon drooled over Angel – and locked them inside.

Angel, Xander, Oz, Doyle and Spike heard the shower being started five times and closed five times. They heard the female laughter and Spike heard the soft murmur of the silks and satins of the dresses.

When the door cracked and shut open, the guys held their breaths – unnecessarily on Spike's case – and waited. The first one to show was a sex-babbly Anya, wearing a tight dark-green dress. Cordelia had applied some mascara in her eyelashes and a green eye shadow. 

**"I'm having sex tonight!" She squealed happily as Xander gasped.**

The next one to make a glamorous appearance was Willow, with her face purple of embarrassment, and a tight red dress which ended in her mid-thigh. Oz' eyes nearly bulged out of his skull as he stared at his wife.

**"You're gorgeous, Willow", he said and kissed her hand.**

**"Yeah.**** Great job, Cordy", Xander said to the former may queen who showed up wearing a knee-long light blue dress.**

**"Thanks", she said simply as she stood beside Doyle and her husband slipped his arms around her waist **"But now my master piece comes, the slayers".****

Angel and Spike held their breaths – actually Angel did – and waited for the two slayers appear.

Faith was wearing a white satiny dress tight on the upper body but loose on her hips. It had a generous opening on the front revealing a good part of her breasts and her hair was put on a loose pony-tail with strands framing her face.

**"Now, that's a wonderful change", Xander said, earning a menacing growl from Spike. **"No offense"**, he said to Faith, who smiled at him:**

**"None taken".**

The next one to show up was of course the blond slayer. Buffy wore a short tight black leather dress, with the black leather jacket Angel had given her so many years ago, and combat boots. Her honey-blond locks were falling freely down her back, and it made Angel remember one night in Bronze years before, when she danced sexily with Xander only to entice him.

**"Are we all ready?" Spike asked as he offered his arm politely to Faith – who surprisingly accepted. The friends walked out, happily chatting about their future.**

Riley and Joyce quickly followed the group

B-U-F-F-Y-A-N-G-E-L

They arrived on a crowded nightclub, called _Caritas_. A demon with a green face and two horns on his forehead came closer to Cordelia, Doyle and Angel, a huge smile on his face:

**"Angel-cakes!**** Cordy! Doyle! It's great to see you!"**

**"Hey, Lorne", Cordelia said, smiling friendly. ****"Lorne is a half-demon like Doyle, and he reads the mind of people while they are singing".**

**"The pet there", Lorne pointed a girl singing on the stage ****"Is obviously in love, she chose a song from Bryan Adams".**

The melody flowed through the huge speakers and Angel politely asked his lady:

**"Wanna dance?"**

_Oh, thinkin' about all our younger years_

_There was only you and me_

_We were young and wild and free_

_Now, nothin' can take you away from me_

_We've been down that road before_

_But that's over now_

_You keep me comin' back for more_

Buffy gasped as she listened to the lyrics. It fell so right about Angel and her, so perfect to each other. She clung to him like he was her lifeline, and whispered:

**"Jesus, the time we stayed apart… It hurt so much, and I needed to forget, because I thought you were over me".**

**"Sunshine, I never was over you" Angel corrected ****"God knows how hard these years far from you were for me. But I was coping because I knew you was still a single, I had a feeling you still loved me. But, when I received your wedding's invitation… It drove me over the edge. You were, finally, unreachable, untouchable. God, when Cordelia told me you were getting married, my soul died. I was a zombie; I saw no light in the end of the tunnel. Then, on the day you got married, I staked myself".**

Buffy smiled between the tears and kissed him passionately.

**"You know", she said as they broke the kiss **"I saw a very dark place right then"**, she pointed at a point near the bar ****"Why don't we try to make it on a public place?"**

**"You're insatiable, Mrs. O'Connor", Angel said, but didn't complain when she pulled him through the crowd to the dark place.**

B-U-F-F-Y-A-N-G-E-L

Riley looked at the cute couple dancing and kissing on the dance floor. Jealousy clenched his heart on his iron grip as he saw Buffy pulling Angel to a dark spot. She never made that with him.

**"She's a bitch", he said to Joyce, who was staring in surprise and shock to the girl she had risen to be a mother and a wife.**

**"No, the vampire is controlling her mind", Joyce said fiercely.**

**"Poof is no longer a vampire", Spike's voice came from behind them. Riley jumped in startle and Joyce narrowed her eyes. Faith was beside Spike, her arms around his waist **"And Buffy is a strong-minded woman, no one can control her".****

**"Riley, you better leave now. Or I'll punch you" Faith said. Knowing she would do exactly what she had said, Riley pulled Joyce towards the nightclub's door.**

**"You looked extremely dangerous, pet", Spike purred into Faith's ear ****"Now let's dance".**

_Baby you're all that I want_

_When you're layin' here in my arms_

_I'm findin' it hard to believe_

_We're in heaven_

_And love is all that I need_

_And I found it there in your heart_

_It isn't too hard to see_

_We're in heaven_

Cordelia and Doyle were dancing close to each other, and she happily thought about that day, so many years ago, when Doyle was willing to sacrifice him in order to save a demon family. Thankfully Angel managed to rescue the family without Doyle's sacrifice. The only damage they had was a blown building and no office for some weeks.

**"Delia, darlin'", Doyle whispered in her ear ****"What are you thinking about?"**

**"Oh, about the day a certain half-demon was willing to suicide himself to save a demon family", she replied grinning. Finally they could talk about that day with a smile on their face.**

**"Oh" Doyle said **"I remember a certain brunette was pretty desperate when I showed up"****

**"Doyle".**

**"What, princess?"**

**"I love you"**

**"Oh, you said it to me that day!" Doyle smiled brightly. She slapped playfully the back of his neck **"That hurts, Delia luv, but I love you anyways".****

B-U-F-F-Y-A-N-G-E-L

Angel's hands were on her buttocks and his lips on hers, trying to silence her moans of pleasure. Buffy was sure she was going to be sore on the back next day, she would have a hickey on her neck from Angel's sucks on it, but she loved it: the feeling of adrenaline rushing through her veins. It was something that came with Angel, a feeling of danger.

A wave engulfed her, and she dug her nails on the firm flesh of his back. Angel bit the soft flesh of her neck as he climaxed inside her.

As the climax calmed down in them both, Angel looked at the satisfied female in front of him and smiled. On his eyes, Buffy was always beautiful, but more beautiful after the love-making-session.

**"You're beautiful", he whispered in her ear, as she helped him to close his zipper and straightened her dress.**

**"Let's get outta here", she answered, dragging him towards the door.**

**"Your very humble servant, Mrs. O'Connor", he replied, following her.**

B-U-F-F-Y-A-N-G-E-L

When Cordelia arrived on the Hyperion the next morning, she was greeted with the view of Spike and Faith's clothes everywhere, and the said couple sleepily peacefully on a sofa on the dark living room.

**"Gross", she whispered, and slipped to the kitchen. When Faith woke up and showed on the kitchen with a sheet around her body, she was received with a cup of Starbucks' coffee.**

**"Morning, Cordelia".**

**"Don't talk to me, I have many mental pictures given by our sweet boss and your sister slayer".**

**"Oh!" Faith blushed and giggled **"Well, I guess it's on a slayer's fate to fall for a vampire".****

**"Good morning", Buffy said as she winked to Faith **"So, you tasted a vampire's stamina"**.**

**"What do ya mean?" Cordelia asked the blonde slayer. Buffy sat down and explained:**

**"You see, Angel and I were sleeping peacefully after a busy party last night…"**

**"You mean having sex on the club" Cordelia remarked. Buffy made a move with her hand, dismissing it:**

**"Call whatever you want it. Well, we were sleeping, and Angel woke up to have some water. Since I was sleeping on his chest, I woke up too. Then we went to the kitchen and we heard stifled cries coming from the living room. I was about to peek" The blond slayer looked at her sister slayer with an amused gleam in her eyes ****"When Angel stopped me and told me it was his former grandchild and her" She nodded towards Faith, who was red as a tomato.**

**"Please don't break any table around" Cordelia stated and left.**

**"Having a vampire as a lover is wonderful" Faith giggled and Buffy laughed.**

**"I actually have a vampire as a lover only once. Then Angelus showed up, and then I had to kill Angel, and after he showed up from Hell we never made it again. You know it, once you congratulated me for being around him and not having sex with him".**

Faith winked and laughed.

**Author's notes: On the next chapters, the action will begin. Joyce and Riley will attack. Please, don't be too hard on me if the action sucks. I'm really bad in writing action scenes. BtVS and AtS characters belong to the Master Evil a.k.a Joss Whedon.**


End file.
